


Draco's Reward

by inamac



Series: The Brighton Chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has prepared a 50th birthday gift for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Reward

Snape moved to the end of the bed to fully appreciate the details of the 'gift' Draco had prepared for him. Harry's bindings were of thick silk cord; Gryffindor red and Slytherin green intertwined. Draco had discovered very early in his post-Hogwarts career that one of the unspoken advantages of running an interior design business was that it gave one the opportunity to commission the most outrageous bespoke furnishings and fittings without raising so much as an eyebrow on the part of ones suppliers. And Snape had been an exacting client in his specifications for the furnishing of this room. The bolts and rings that ran around the edges of the brushed-steel bed frame and the chains that hung from the canopy were not wholly intended as 'industrial chic' decoration.

Harry looked up as they entered, but did not move from his, spread-eagled pose. He lay slightly to one side of the bed, his torso outlined by a network of interwoven cords that extended in a cross-garter design along each of his outstretched limbs before terminating in a triple coil around each wrist and ankle, loose ends trailing onto the floor.

Snape nodded, thoughtfully, and leaned forward to examine the details of the bindings, to admire the way that the vibrant colours contrasted with the flesh they enclosed, leaving shadows against Harry's tanned torso, pressing dark shadows against the paleness of his stomach and buttocks. He reached out to run a finger around the triangle of cord that outlined one hard-peaked nipple. Harry's eyes widened and his teeth clenched on the bulk of the Turks-head knot which filled his mouth.

Severus's teasing finger ran up the cord to rest lightly on the gagging silk fibres. "Very imaginative, Draco, if not precisely in the spirit of the Art. You are aware," he pressed the knot, and watched Harry's nostrils widen to catch the air that the gag denied him, "That the art of Shibari precludes the use of anything so crude as a sailor's knot."

It was not a question, but Draco dropped his head in a submissive nod. "Yes, Master."

Harry groaned around the gag. Clearly this was a detail of their game that Draco had not explained to him. Snape smiled. His boys were so good at subtle disobedience, they deserved to be rewarded for it. "Tell me," he asked, "did you have any surplus cord?"

Draco's expression was unreadable. Smugness laced with satisfaction - and a little trace of fear. He swallowed, and nodded. "A little, Master."

"Fetch it."

Confident that the order would be obeyed, Snape returned his attention to his gift. Despite his criticism he was more than pleased by the skill Draco had shown. The network of cords displayed Harry's fit body perfectly - defining the dark nubs of his nipples, the pale tan-line over buttocks and hips, the flatness of stomach and ripple of muscular abs. The loop of cord around his balls, and the line that passed below the head of his penis, holding it erect and tight against his body was simply the icing on this particular Birthday cake. Severus found his own body responding, and was grateful for the distraction of Draco's return, and the hank of rope placed in his outstretched hand.

He turned, and surveyed the blond. "Strip."

Draco shivered as he obeyed the command, although, despite the snow on the window ledges, the room was not cold. Severus watched every movement, slowly running the cord through his long fingers. The bound figure on the bed might have been forgotten except that this scene was being played as much for his gratification as for that of the participants.

Draco folded the last of his clothes over the stand, and stood naked at the foot of the bed. Severus's impassive gaze took in the fair hair, pale skin, and the fading red marks left earlier by his cane. He reached out with the hand holding the cord and ran the silk along the lowest of the marks, just below Draco's right buttock. He watched the muscle jump under the touch.

"I like my Birthday present very much," he said, doubling the rope and looping it around Draco's waist. Draco smiled with pleasure at the praise. "And I intend to enjoy it _in silence_ and without distractions. You understand?"

Draco bit his lip as Severus passed the ends of the cord between his legs and pulled it forward, separating his balls and pressing hard against his perineum. He gave a tight nod.

"Good." The comment might have been a response to Draco's acknowledgement of his question, or the response of his body to the pressure of the cord as Severus dropped a second loop around the base of Draco's cock and drew it closed, watching the teased flesh flush with arousal. Draco shifted one foot slightly, opening his legs to allow his Master better access to his possessions. His eyes met Harry's over Severus's head, and they shared a look of satisfied triumph for an instant, before Severus, recognising Draco's distraction, regained his attention by cats-cradling the cord around his package before finally looping the loose ends back through the waist cord and holding them like a leash in his hand.

"Kneel," he commanded.

Draco flashed Severus a look, which he had no difficulty in interpreting. The hint of a smile quirked his lips. "You may face the bed, and you may watch." He said. "You may not touch, unless given a specific command." He did not repeat his command for silence, that would have been superfluous between them. Nevertheless Draco nearly voiced his distress as he knelt against the pull of the constraining cords and watched his Master tie the loose ends to one of the rings bolted to the brushed steel bed frame. When he lifted his head to look at the foreshortened figure on the bed there was blood on his lower lip.

Snape saw it, and nodded. "Good boy," he said, dropping a hand to caress Draco's hair and bending to touch his own lips to Draco's to kiss away the blood and the expression of pain. "Thank you for my Birthday present."

Draco whimpered deliberately into his Master's mouth, seeking more. Snape denied him with a light touch on the restraining cord - a reminder of who was in charge here - and rose to bestow his whole attention to the figure on the bed. "And now, I am going to enjoy it."

~o~O~o~


End file.
